


I see no difference

by DawnEB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU EWE, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnEB/pseuds/DawnEB
Summary: Wizards and witches have different ideas about how they age, and their image as they do so (Malfoy Snr's hair aside). Here an older Hermione is unexpectedly confronted by this realisation.Drabble





	I see no difference

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Lucy_S, who knows why.
> 
> Originally posted in 2016 for GS100's _Moustache_ challenge. Set in Hogwarts, if you squint.

Hermione held up a hand mirror, peering at her upper lip. Severus walked in unnoticed.

"What on earth is the problem, woman? One of the dunderheads hex your nose?"

Hermione jumped, then turned to him, resolutely.

"Severus, tell me honestly," she stuck her chin out at him. "Am I growing a moustache?"

He sat down, exasperatedly. "What is it with witches of a _Certain Age_? As if it wasn't bad enough having Pomona asking for something to improve the whiskers on her wart, or Irma--"

He checked himself at her wide-eyed look. "So you're not _trying_ to grow one, then?"


End file.
